Ampharos
|dexcokalos=129 |dexalola= |evofrom=Flaaffy |gen=Generation II |species=Light Pokémon |type=Electric |imweight=135.6 lbs. |metweight=61.5 kg |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |ability=Static |dw=Plus |egg1=Monster |egg2=Field |body=06 |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Ampharos |2-jname=メガデンリュウ Mega Denryuu |2-ndex=181M |2-ndexprev=Flaaffy |2-ndexnext=Bellossom |2-dexjohto=055 |2-dexunova= |2-dexcokalos=129 |2-dexalola= |2-evofrom=Flaaffy |2-gen=Generation II |2-species=Light Pokémon |2-type=Electric |2-type2=Dragon |2-imweight=135.6 lbs. |2-metweight=61.5 kg |2-imheight=4'07" |2-metheight=1.4 m |2-ability=Mold Breaker |2-egg1=Monster |2-egg2=Field |2-body=06 |2-color=Yellow |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Ampharos (Japanese: デンリュウ Denryuu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Ampharos appears to be a tall, yellow sheep Pokémon who has black stripes on its ears, neck and tail. Ampharos also has a red orb on its forehead and at the end of its tail that has the ability to glow. Ampharos also has a white belly underneath it that ends at the bottom. Natural abilities Ampharos has the ability Static and the hidden ability, Plus. Static allows the opponent with a 30% chance of paralysis when they hit Ampharos with a Physical move. Plus expands its Special Attack by 50% when in the party with a Pokémon with the ability Minus. Evolution Ampharos is the evolved form of Flaaffy, as of level 30, and is the final evolutionary form of Mareep. It can further evolve into Mega Ampharos using the Ampharosite. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Ampharos Generation VI-= |-| Generation II-V= Mega Ampharos Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Fire Punch|75|100|15|Fire|Physical}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 1 |ThunderShock|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} N/A |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 4 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 8 |ThunderShock|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 11 |Cotton Spore|—|100|40|Grass|Status}} 16 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status}} 20 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 25 |Electro Ball|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 29 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 30 |ThunderPunch|75|100|15|Electric|Physical}} 35 |Power Gem|70|100|20|Rock|Special}} 40 |Discharge|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 46 |Cotton Guard|—|—|10|Grass|Status}} 51 |Signal Beam|75|100|15|Bug|Special}} 57 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 62 |Thunder|120|70|10|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Jasmine has an Ampharos in the anime called Amphy. Watt also has an Ampharos in the anime. McCauley has an Ampharos that appears in ''A Chip Off the Old Brock. Karsten has an Ampharos that appears in Drifloon On The Wind. An Ampharos also appears in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Ampharos also appears in Frozen on Their Tracks! operating the train. *Amphy *Watt's Ampharos *McCauley's Ampharos *Karsten's Ampharos *Ampharos Train Crew's Ampharos *Ellie's Ampharos *Meyer's Ampharos *Shigeo's Ampharos *Sparkle Trivia *Ampharos and Lanturn share the same species, both being known as the Light Pokémon. *Despite Ampharos having the ability to glow its tail, it cannot learn Tail Glow; however, the move Signal Beam could be interpreted as its beacon. *Ampharos and its pre-evolutions are the only -types to learn Power Gem. *During the beta stages of Gold and Silver, Ampharos was originally going to be an / type. This was later scrapped and came back in the form of Mega Ampharos. *Ampharos is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Ampharos is based on a sheep lacking fur. Its name comes from amp is a measure of electrical current. Pharos is the Greek word for lighthouse and its Japanese name comes from (electricity) and (dragon), written in kanji as 電竜 (electric dragon) or 電流 (electric current). Its Mega Evolution is based off the bighorn sheep or the ram, due to its long curled horns and long wooly mane. It also may be based off the mythical Chinese beast of the Chaofeng, described as one of the Nine Sons of the Dragon God. It is said to be the cross between a sheep and a dragon, with a thin neck, a bushy tail, lion like body, and two horns on its head, and its personality was described as adventurous, risktaking, and inquisitive. Due to its love of heights and adventure, the dragon assigned Chaofeng the duty of decorating the four corners of houses as a ward against evil spirits and disaster. Gallery 181Ampharos_OS_anime.png 181Ampharos OS anime 2.png 181Ampharos-Mega XY anime.png 181Ampharos_Dream.png 181Ampharos_Mega_Dream.png 181Ampharos Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 181Ampharos_Pokemon Stadium.png 181Ampharos_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 181Ampharos_3D_Pro.png Ampharos-GO.png Ampharos GO Shiny.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon